


Pulva Dan-Rom

by infinite_diversity



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen-Lis Vuhlkansu, Journey to Babel, Love, Romance, Sa/Am, Vuhlkansu, Vulcan, Vulcan Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-26
Updated: 2012-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-17 02:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinite_diversity/pseuds/infinite_diversity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naman Sarek heh adun'a halan svi'masu-hali Terrasu. Ri tizhan sa-veh toran -- heh lau-gol-tor Amanda k'ish.</p><p>(Sarek and his wife are on a trip on a Terran boat. Sarek isn't enjoying it - but Amanda might just help with that.) </p><p>Short drabble, WRITTEN ENTIRELY IN MODERN GOLIC VULCAN.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pulva Dan-Rom

Vesht fai-tor Sarek t'T'Khasi flekh heh ri-fainu igen-valar. Heh _ri_ vesht-fai-tor n'aifa lu pareshan k'kolthan hutaun-dvunlar t'masu-hali Terrasu.

Saudal spo'tash-tor pla-masu t'tchol t'Sahn-Frahnsihsko pi'hali - kwulan khrashing tehnat ish-veh -- veling svi'kae t'Sarek. Vesht nam-tor pulva dan-rasahkos ta saudal spo'vesht tizh-tor Amanda nash-toran >sanok<.

Spo'ki'zhu-tor Amanda nahp t'sa-veh vesht lasha ko-veh na'fik t'kaiden fulagan ne'le na'thif'we if ki'klee'fah trasha sa-veh.

>Sarlah'uh - dinan du pulva dan-rom..< Vesht saul-tor ko-veh ne'le na'sa-veh - hutaun lu vesht kwul-tor vath-pral hali. Vesht nam-tor thif'we neik-ha'gel -- vesht kup-gla-tor sa-veh veling shid t'ko-veh tehnat ugel-igen Terrasu.

>Tvai zhit dan-rom ta nam-tor ein-vel _rom_ if ma tala vi kup-puaborau.< Vesht tal-tor sa-veh.

Dayan patam fundik adun vesht man-tor ko-veh ne'le vi'thif'we heh lam-tor fa'sa-veh tuhs-karik. Mesuvulal ek'ka-salan khav-isachya t'ko-veh vi'fish-ki'lor'koilar - heh palikal na-sovau alem-masu fi'spoh-wadi t'ko-veh - trashan n'wam-khushlar t'alem.

>Dungi-aisha naman svi'thif'we nam-tor du weh-masutra-has-bosh.< Sasfekal Amanda.

>Wehtishau nash-veh slakh abru'nash-terish t'masu'es - alem - heh samek-salan.<

>Fai-tor du ta nam-tor n'suk'kan-bu ha. I'sarlah'uh - kup-lamekh-tor nash-veh du.<

Rik'bekan na'weht-messaya vesht runem-tor ko-veh kar t'sa-veh heh palikal seshaun n'sa-veh na'kaiden.

Nelal sa-veh maut-rivuhlkansu bolaya na'spes-tevan heh vesht zahal-tor n'ko-veh. Vesht nam-tor lan-tol faikaik spo'ki'glenonal Sarek -- masupik - alemik - k'keimen-prallar tsuring nashivan n'au k'le-suma-samek og-lumlar t'masutra-masu.

>Ved pulva dan-rom.< Tuhskal sa-veh ortaling - nelaun ak'shem'hutayalar.

>Yehting - kup-hafau etek k'weh-rom ha.< Vesht tar-tor ko-veh. Yi teraya-martal n'sa-veh svi'glantokaya t'tukhik-ashaya if ritsuri vesht kal-tor sa-veh ekhlami-vath. Ki'shul-tor ko-veh shal svi'faika-shul if kal-tor n'ak'shem rau-tor n'sa-veh tehnat salan heh masu.

Vesht nam-tor falek'es t'ak'shem t'ko-veh - spo'kwon-sum - pa'kehkuh Sehlsiuhslar weh-lamekh do t'sa-veh eh vesht tizh-tor sa-veh falek if sal s'wadi t'ko-veh.

> _I'_ dungi-sarlah pulva dan-rom.< 


End file.
